Bella and James
by eemmaa
Summary: A different version of the Baseball/Ballet scene
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want to play baseball with my family tonight?" Edward asked me.

"Well, you know how clumsy I am. I don't think I would be able to keep up with you guys…"

"Well, I thought that you were going to stand on the side, you and I both know that my family and I are way faster than you. We are vampires after all."

I hated that Edward always made me feel like a failure. He always talked to me like I was less worth than him and my decision to break up with him became more and more clear every day. I did have more than one reason to end our relationship though, I had met another lover. My new lover treated me as the women I wanted to be and he treated me as an equal. I met my new lover at a party 8 months ago which my best friend Angela forced me to go to. She said that I had to let go sometimes and just have fun, I agreed. That night, we walked into the house where the party was held and we went straight to the dance floor which was in the middle of the room. The lights were flashing around us as Angela and I danced close together. We were grinding against each other and it felt very good. Angela was a few inches taller than me and I reached up to place a kiss on her soft lips. She moaned and we began to kiss heavily and she felt better than Edward's kisses ever had. Suddenly someone was pressed up against my back and I could feel his very hard hard-on pressed against my ass. I longed to feel a cock inside of me and I moaned when I turned around and saw that the person that was pressed against me had blood-red eyes. I had always thought that the Cullen's diet was a bit tame; if I became a vampire I would want human blood. I liked the thought of real blood because I had done some research and most sites said that human blood would give you as much pleasure as sex and who would say no to that? Back to the red-eyed vampire. He looked at me like he wanted me and that alone made me want him back. Angela found her boyfriend Ben in the crowd and began dancing with him, leaving me with her red lipstick on my lips. I looked into his eyes as he whispered

"You looked so hot kissing your friend. I would want nothing else than to push you against a wall and fuck you hard and fast."

I moaned at the thought of him fucking me hard and fast.

"Please fuck me, I want you"

As we began our search for an empty place to fuck, he told me that his name was James and that he was a vampire. I told him that I knew that vampires existed and that I had no problems with him being a vampire, I told him that I thought it was sexy. We decided to go into the woods where we could be as loud as we wanted. I wanted to scream his name as he fucked me and he told me that would happen very soon. James pulled me behind a large tree and began to undress me.

"Just rip them off, I want you now!"

He ripped my and his own clothes off and I saw his erect cock dripping with pre-cum. I licked my lips, I wanted to lick that beautiful thing. James had another idea, he pushed his large cock inside of me and I felt pleasure immediately. He began to fuck fast and it felt so good.

"oh, James! You feel so good, I want more! Fuck me harder!"

"If I fuck you harder I will break you. Is that what you want lover? Do you want me to fuck you so hard that your little pussy breaks apart?"

"I want everything you give me James! I'm cumming, please cum with me!"

We came together and he continued to fuck me as we rode out our high.

"I want you again Bella, I would love to change you and make you mine forever"

"I want you to James, I want to be a vampire together with you and live with you until the end of time."

Our problem was Edward. I did not want to hurt him; he was a good person even though he had said some things that had hurt me. James and I had continued fucking since we met and we now loved each other. On night we met in the woods outside my house one night, we wanted to stop hiding our love and I wanted to leave Edward so that I could continue my life with James.

"I could call my old friends Victoria and Laurent and we could trick the Cullen's into thinking that we are after you, and then I could take you away and come up with some kind of plan to make them think that I killed you."

"Oh, that is a good idea. I trust you James, you will come up with a good idea. I love you James"

"I love you to baby. I will make sure that we will be together in a near future. I have come up with a great plan."

I was so happy at the night of the baseball game. James and I had kept in touch with texting, we texted every day and he always told me that he loved me. Edward would wonder why I smiled so much nowadays and he would become very happy when I told him that I had never been more in love with him. That pleased him and he did not notice that I never kissed him, I just couldn't when I had the best kisser in the world waiting for me in the near future. I texted James just before Edward picked me up that night, I said _I love you James, I hope your plan will work because I can't stay away from you anymore. I want to make love to you as a vampire with human-blood inside and on our bodies. Kisses and hugs, your baby deer. _James called me his baby deer because he loved my big brown eyes and he said that they grew when I was aroused and at those times he loved them even more.

Edward and I rode to the baseball field where his family was waiting. Just as we stepped out of the car, I felt my phone buzz and looked around quickly to make sure no one saw me before I read the text message that I received; _Victoria, Laurent and me will arrive in about 20 min. My plan will play out perfectly and we will soon continue our forever together. I love you baby and I long to see you!_ I smiled at the text, James was the most perfect mate (yes, he was my mate) that anyone could ask for and I wanted to be in his arms now! Edward and his family began playing baseball with me and Esme as judges. I could hardly concentrate at the game, I was so anxious to see my lover and I knew that they would arrive soon. After they had been playing for about twenty minutes, Alice suddenly tensed …


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it Alice?" A worried Esme asked

"Nomads are coming, three of them. They were just passing through but then they heard us."

I was so excited, I would finally see James! Jasper looked at me a strange look and I tried to look afraid to keep up with appearance. All three of them arrived in a fast phase and they stood right in front of us within minutes. I looked into James beautiful eyes and without saying anything I told him, with my eyes, that I loved him.

"What do you want?" Carlisle asked

"Just play with you guys, we wanted to be a part of your baseball game." the woman, Victoria, said

"A few of us were just leaving, you could take their place." Carlisle answered

Edward began dragging me towards his car. I didn't want to leave, I felt so safe the second James turned up and I didn't want to leave without him. Edward began driving me home, he said that Alice and Jasper would drive me to Phoenix; he thought James wouldn't search for me there but he was wrong of course. As soon as I closed the door to my room to pack some clothes, I texted James _They are taking me to Phoenix, what to do?. _He replied _Okay, text me when you get there and I will call you with the details of my plan. _I told Charlie that I didn't want to live with him anymore and that I was going back to my mom. He seemed to buy that and let me go without a fight. Jasper and Alice were waiting outside for me and we began racing towards my old hometown and as soon we reached the hotel that we were going to stay at I texted James with the address. I went to sleep early that night; I wanted tomorrow to come soon because I longed to be in James arms.

I woke up early the next day; James had not called and I began to wonder what was taking so long. I waited and waited, deciding to take a shower and as soon as I came out of the bathroom, my phone ringed. It said "Mom"

"Um, hi mom. I was just going to call you, sorry for not calling you lately.."

"Oh, Bella, you can stop with your excuses. I know you love spending your free time fucking me. "

"It's you!"

"Yes, it's me. Just answer "yes" and "no", we don't want the weirdoes to become suspicious about this call"

"Yes"

"I was thinking about luring Edward into the ballet studio near your mom's house and then kill him. You have to be there so that he thinks that you are in danger."

"Yes"

"You have to try and get away from your friends and meet me this afternoon at the studio. Do you think that this is a good idea?"

"Yes"

"Now, for appearance, say "yes mom, I will see you soon" "

"Yes mom, I will see you soon"

"God you sound so hot. I can't wait to see you."

I got off the phone with a smile.

"Bella, Edward just boarded a plane to come over here and get you. James has figured out where you are. We have to get to the airport!"

My plan began to take form. I would flee from the airport and go straight to the studio where James was waiting for me. His plan was to kill Edward, and I wasn't against it. I thought it was quite hot that they would meet eye to eye and maybe fight each other. Maybe I could make them fuck each other before James killed Edward that would be something…

"Bella, we have to go now. Edward's plane is landing soon"

As soon as we got to the airport and flee into a bathroom which had a backdoor and I began running towards the cabs that were parked outside. I paid the taxi driver and he drove me to the ballet studio where my lover was waiting. I knew that Alice, Jasper and Edward would began to search for me immediately so I thanked the taxi driver and rushed into the studio to have a few minutes alone with him before the others would arrive. I was in his arms the minute I opened the doors to the studio.

"I missed you so much my love. It feels too good to finally have you in my arms" James said.

I told him that I finally was safe, here with him, but I had something to ask him about

"What lover?"

"I have this fantasy about you fucking Edward in ass and him sucking you off before you kill him. Could you do that for me? Please?"

"Of course I will, I would do anything for you. I think Edward's virgin ass would appreciate my large cock."

We fucked while we were waiting for Edward. When he arrived, both James and I lied naked and were making out on the floor, his cock still in my pussy where it belonged.

"What is this? Bella, did he force himself on to you? I WILL KILL YOU JAMES!"

"I love James Edward and we have been together for 8 months now and those have been the best months in my life." I said

"But I thought that you wanted to be with me, I was going to propose to you!"

"Well I don't want you. I want James and he will change me and we will be together forever"

Edward was just about to leave and ruin our plan but James rushed to the door and blocked Edward's way out.

"Not so fast. We have some things left to do before we will go anywhere"

James was still naked and I could see that Edwards started at James erect cock.

"Like what you see huh?"

James caressed Edward cock through his pants and said

"Well, it's not that big. Lucky for you Bella that you picked me, I don't think this little thing would have satisfied you. Do you like this Edward; do you like it when I feel you up?"

Edward just moaned and pressed himself against James

"Not so fast, first I want you to call your family and say that they don't need to come here, you can take care of everything."

While Edward called his family, James and I began to underdress a very willing Edward.

"Yes, I have everything taken care off *moan*, no nothing is wrong … I have to go!" he said quickly.

Soon Edward was naked as well and both James and I began to stroke his cock. He moaned and groaned and he came quickly.

"Do you want my big cock in your ass?"

"Yes James, please fuck me!"

Edward did not have the time to prepare himself before James trusteed in erect cock in Edward's ass. I was so horny and began finger-fucking myself while watching them. James was so beautiful when he was fucking my ex-boyfriend, the sight made me cum quickly. I noticed that James was on the edge of falling apart so I got behind him and began massaging his balls. He came quickly in Edward's ass and Edward moaned as he was being filled up with cum. James looked at me and said

"Beautiful girl, do you want to be fucked?"

"Yes James, I want to be pleasured!"

"Do you want me or Edward to fuck you?"

"You of course, I don't want to be fucked by such a small cock!"

James wanted be on my knees and began to fuck me doggy-style and the room filled up with our moans. I looked to my right and saw Edward standing there with a hard-on.

"Come here, I can make you feel good Edward"

He came towards me and kneeled down. I surprised him by taking his cock into my mouth, it didn't taste half as good as James cock did but I felt like I owed Edward a blow-job since we would kill him soon. I took his cock deep down my throat as James continued fucking me from behind. I loved being filled up but I would have loved to have had a cock in my pussy and to filled in every hole, maybe James and I could try that out later. As I felt Edward tense up and cum down my throat both James and I came together. I had to release Edward's cock so scream out "James" because the orgasm was so powerful. James got up and said

"I have one last thing that I want to do with you Edward. I want you to suck my cock."

Edward just nodded and crawled over to James and took his cock into his mouth. James looked at me with a painful look, Edward really sucked at this. He couldn't pleasure my man and I mouthed to James "kill him_"_. Just as Edward tried to take James cock deeper down his throat, James snapped his neck and the head rolled over the floor and ended up on the other side of the room. I kissed James hard, we had finally got what we wanted, a free life.

"Make love to me again James, I love you so much."

Just as James was about to thrust into me, I got up and ran to Edward's head. I took it in my hands and ran back to James. I laid the head next to us and James trusteed his cock into me, we made love and looked deep into each other eyes. When James was on the edge of his orgasm, I said

"Cum on Edward head. That would look beautiful!"

James did as I said and spurted all of his cum on Edward, dead, face and I came hard at the sight.

"I want you to change me James, I want to be like you and be your mate forever"

He took my hand as we ran out of the ballet studio. In the corner of my eye I could see the whole building catching fire and I smiled, James thought of everything.


End file.
